


Seeing Blind

by Lilac_narry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: (Really) slight angst, Broken Up, Flicker, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Styles: Live On Tour, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, M/M, Seeing blind, Two Ghosts, narry idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: Niall goes to see his ex boyfriend and one true love sing songs about their past relationship and he realizes that they’re both idiots.





	Seeing Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Drabble. Xx

Niall stood nervously in the crowd, he should have thought this through; but he was here now and there was no way he was getting out of the crowd without at least double his security at this point.

The lights flickered on and then off, and then he heard the opening of ‘ _Ever Since New York’_. It kind of left him feeling bashful, amid the pieces of his broken heart though, that Harry’d use a song based off a pivotal moment in their relationship, to open his shows.

He watched on as Harry performed every soul chilling piece that reminded Niall of another moment in their time together. He almost couldn’t contain his emotions when Harry sang ‘ _Two Ghosts_ ’, and it went like that until just after ‘ _Kiwi_ ’, when Harry was smiling and talking. Everyone but Niall himself must’ve been oblivious to the fact that Harry’d spotted his one true love and only heartbreak ever, sitting in the audience; his face dropped for a millisecond, before throwing on a facade as to not cause any commotion over it.

“I just want to take a moment to say that I love all of you, you’re all the reason I’m here, and um, one direction and my solo career would never be what it is without you guys so thank you all for coming out tonight.” Harry was speaking what felt like directly to Niall, but maybe he was just imagining things. He was quite relieved actually that the show was nearly over, it was too hard watching Harry sing about how sad he was when he and Niall called it quits, because Niall was sad too and nearly every song on Harry’s setlist made Niall remember just how painful it actually was to say goodbye. he needed to be able to see Harry up close and tell him he missed him, he needed to face his heart.

He stood there, talking to a few fans, waiting for everyone to clear out before he made his way backstage.

“Niall, mate. I’ve heard lots about you. I’m Mitch.” Niall smiles wearily at who he recognized as Harry’s guitar player.

“Nice to meet you as well. Look, can I ask you something. It might be weird since we’ve never met. Does he ever talk about me, like about he and I? Should I even be here?” Niall chews nervously on the back of his thumb, looking desperately at Mitch.

“He misses you, Niall. A lot, actually, there never seems to be a day that he doesn’t mention your name, even though it’s painful for him. He still loves you, Niall, so if you’re here because you still love him too, then yeah you should be here, if not, then I’m not really sure.” Mitch was a lot more blunt than Niall’d expected, yet he appreciated it greatly.

“Thank you, really, thank you.” Niall gives him a nod, and then Mitch gives him a hug.

“Thought you might need it.” Mitch smiles lopsidedly and then heads off to converse with the rest of Harry’s team.

Niall decides then that he needs to see Harry, pushing past everybody to get to where his dressing room is, and without even bothering to knock, he walks right in, closing the door behind him, loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry comes out of the washroom, freshly showered and no longer in one of his stupid suits, but instead dressed in one of Niall’s old shirts and a pair of jeans. “Niall.” He whispers, looking up.

Niall doesn’t even know what to say, “I like your hair.”

Harry laughs, his eyes crinkling, as he looks fondly at Niall “nice to see you too, love.”

Niall walks over to where Harry’s standing and sends him a sad smile. “I didn’t come here for small talk, pet.”

“I’m glad to hear that, because I have something pretty big to say.” Harry simpers.

“I still love you.” Niall says, beating Harry to it. It wasn’t hard for him to say, because he never stopped.

“Thank god.” And then Harry’s kissing him, and they’re kissing. It’s more passionate than the first time they’d ever kissed, and that was after nearly three years of being secretly in love with one another.

“Niall, will you be my boyfriend again?” Harry asks quickly before reattaching his lips to Niall’s.

Niall laughs at how easy it was for the two of them to just stop being idiots, pulling away slowly, “Yes you absolute fucker. And listen, it might suck that we’re both touring right now, but that’s what technology is for, okay, it’s far less painful than not being with you. I can do long distance, but not being with you at all, that really sucks the worst, pet.”

Harry grins wide, intertwining his hand with Niall’s, “I love you. Never letting you go again.”


End file.
